


Lovers Broken By the Waves of Discord

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Melodrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her. So why was she so distant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Broken By the Waves of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #006, Ocean

When he married The Ocean, he thought they would be happy forever.  
He should have known that it would be difficult. The Ocean was vast and many people - many suitors - visited her lovely beaches and mysterious depths every day. He couldn't control that. He couldn't control her.  
And yet, he loved her so much, this untamable mistress of Poseidon.  
Since before he could remember, Mako knew The Ocean. He'd known her all his life; she was older than life and damn beautiful for that age.  
He knew that she knew that he loved her.  
But these days, she was distant; distant like her glittering horizon, where the glowing sun would set over her every day.  
They had an _agreement_. So why was she giving him the cold shoulder?  
Perhaps he was the problem.  
He had, after all, stolen her away from the God of the Sea.  
Or maybe it was that day he spent at the Sea World pool?  
He didn't know.  
In one dark part of his mind, he thought about how unfair it was that this "agreement" was a one-way street because obviously it was not as balanced as they had originally intended.  
That incident at the pool was just one time!  
He didn't understand.  
Why were they growing so far apart?  
He loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know "canon" has him "fooling around" with a local aquarium after he is divorced, but here I am assuming that he's also "done it" (o_O?) with other bodies of water while he was a married man.


End file.
